Los Sketches de Ikkitousen
by Lallen
Summary: Algunos sketches aleatorios acerca de varias parejas de la serie.


**Los Sketches de Ikkitousen  
><strong>

**Un fanfic por Lallen**

**Disclaimmer: Ikkitousen no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, creáme que la relación entre Kan-u y Gentoku habría pasado de ser oficial a suprema-total-y-completamente oficial (es decir, yo habría metido escenas de beso y todo... son demasiado hermosas).**

**Tenía realmente ganas de publicar algo en Ikkitousen. Comencé el anime hace mucho, pero lo terminé hace muy poco porque durante la segunda temporada Kan-u llamó mi atención... y durante la tercera temporada simplemente la amé. Así que decidí escribir esta "colección de escenas" enfocadas en algunas de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Obviamente, con un enfoque específico en la pareja de Kan-u y Gentoku, pero incluyo también las parejas de Koukin con Hakufu, Goei con Kakouton (¡Me gustó la pareja!) y un poquito de mención Ryoumu con Saji. Son escenas cómico-románticas, espero que las disfruten.**

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Kan-u tragó saliva. Respiró una vez, dos veces para darse valentía. No había manera de que esto le diera más nervios que el enfrentarse a todo tipo de enemigos poderosos.<p>

-¡Gentoku!

-¿Qué sucede, Kan-san?- preguntó Ryuubi inocentemente, con una sonrisa adorable.

-Yo... yo... quería entregarte esto- dijo, tendiéndole la pequeña caja de chocolates.- y... ya que estamos en San Valentín y yo... necesitaba decirte que yo...

-¡Súper! ¡Kan-san trajo chocolates!- exclamó Ekitoku, que parecía haber salido de la nada. En menos de unos segundos, aparecieron todas las demás chicas, ansiosas por comer chocolate, y ahogando por completo lo que fuera a decir Kan-u. Gentoku ni siquiera recordaba que la pelimorada quería decirle algo, distraída por todas las demás.

Kan-u suspiró derrotada y se unió a las chicas forzando una sonrisa.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>-¡Oh dios!- gritó Hakufu, haciendo que todos en el restaurante miraran en su dirección. Continuó, con el mismo volumen- ¡Mira Mou-chan! ¿Ese no es el chico que te gusta?<p>

Ryoumu escupió lo que tenía en la boca. -¡Sonsaku! ¡Por todos los dioses!

-¡Cómo no! ¿Es Saji, no?

-¡Pero dilo más bajo!- Ryoumu comenzó a ponerse gradualmente roja.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira está saludando! ¡HOLA SAJI!

-¡Gaaah! ¡Sonsaku!

-Creo que viene hacia acá, ¿Crees que escuchó lo que dije de que te gusta?

Ryoumu se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. -¡No sé si lo escuchó antes, pero ahora seguro!

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ryoumu-chan! ¡Declárate ahora que venga!

-¡No es tan sencillo!

-Hey damas, ¿hablando de mí?

Ryoumu se tapó la cara con una mano mientras los dos se saludaban, comenzando a sentir una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza gigantesca y salvajes ganas de matarlos a los dos.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>-¡Ryuubi! ¡Necesito decirte esto y prefiero decírtelo ahora mismo! ¡Gentoku! ¡Te quiero!- respiró agitada. -¡Aah! ¡Y no es el "te quiero" de amigas, Ryuubi! Quiero... quiero... quiero...- tragó saliva -¡Ryuubi, quiero que seas mi pareja!<p>

Ryuubi levantó la vista de su libro. -¿Ah? ¿Kan-san? ¿Querías decirme algo?

-...¿Eh?

-Perdón, creo que estaba muy abstraída en mi libro.

-...- Kan-u se quedó de piedra. Ya no encontraba suficiente valor como para decirlo todo otra vez.

-¡Es que... es que en esta parte el protagonista por fin va a descubrir los misterios de su pasado! ¡Es apasionante! Deberías leerlo alguna vez.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.- Kan-u decidió tomar la retirada, derrotada.

-Entonces, Kan-san, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-...quería desearte suerte en el entrenamiento con Ekitoku.

-¿Entrenamient...? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Voy tarde!- exclamó Ryuubi, levantándose de golpe y echando a correr. -¡Adiós Kan-san! ¡Gracias!

Kan-u se quedó, moviendo la mano en despedida como zombi.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Koukin tragó saliva. Miró a la chica. Volvió a tragar saliva.<p>

Hakufu había aceptado salir en una cita con él, aunque no lo supiera (porque realmente no entendía las indirectas) y ahora él mismo se había propuesto intentar besarla. El problema principal era simplemente que Hakufu podría haber malinterpretado las cosas.

Necesitaba actuar con extrema delicadeza. Hakufu no iba a entender indirectas ni gestos, pero era muy probable que si actuaba demasiado rápido lo rechazaría por simple sorpresa. Pero a la vez, no quería que la cita se quedara en nada después de tanto pensarlo.

Era el momento perfecto ¡La paz! Bueno ¡La Relativa Paz!

Hakufu estaba de muy buen humor porque tenía el estómago lleno, la cita le había parecido divertida, y habían visto una película de zombis muy divertida (en sus palabras). Todo estaba perfecto. Y Koukin sabía que si esperaba más sin confesar sus sentimientos eso se pondría feo.

-Hakufu...-tragó saliva. -Desde que estoy contigo, debo confesar que...

Y lo sorprendió un beso de la misma. Koukin casi sintió su cerebro al borde del colapso mientras la chica simplemente se había puesto de puntas para alcanzar sus labios.

Y luego, justo cuando Koukin se comenzaba a sentir en las nubes, lo soltó y siguió caminando, mientras él aun intentaba reponerse de la impresión. Cuando lo logró, corrió para alcanzar a Hakufu.

-¡Ha...Hakufu!

-¿Nee, Koukin?

-...yo... Hakufu... ¿Si?

-¿Esto quiere decir que tengo novio, verdad?

Koukin se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Él, que quería tomárselo todo con calma, ahora sentía las cosas ir muy rápido. -...sí.

Hakufu le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras toda ella parecía verse aún mejor con la luz del atardecer. Su cabello brillaba casi dorado.

-¡Geniaaal! ¡Tendrás que llevarme a comer hamburguesas!

Koukin sonrió también. -¡Desde luego, Hakufu!

-Sólo si aparecen rufianes en nuestro camino no te preocupes... ¡Yo misma les daré una gran paliza!

-¡Si!- ya estaba, ahora estaba entusiasmado. La forma en que Hakufu se tomaba todo le gustaba demasiado. Aunque fueran reacciones bastante idiotas, bastante ingenuas, era adorable y agradable.

Y siguieron caminando con la luz del atardecer, de vuelta a casa.

-Sólo... tal vez esperemos un poco para decirle a Goei.

-...si... si mamá se entera tan pronto y así nomas, seguro comenzará a darme nalgadas...

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>-¡Gentoku!<p>

-Si, Kan-san, ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito confesarte algo muy importante y... y... realmente necesito decírtelo.

-¿Si? ¿Qué es, Kan-san?

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Es Kan-u!- gritó una de las muchas fanáticas de la chica, con una horda de colegialas detrás. En menos de cinco minutos, toda área libre alrededor de Kan-u tenía una colegiala tendiéndole regalos, cartas de amor y demás.

-¡Waow! ¡Kan-san enserio es muy popular!- exclamó Gentoku impresionada.

La guerrera no sabía qué hacer, entre tantas chicas. Intentaba zafarse, pero no quería parecer grosera, y prefirió optar por alejarse del área corriendo y profiriendo un "_gracias a todas_" mientras huía. Gentoku se quedó, mirando cómo las fanáticas intentaban seguir a Kan-u.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Goei respiraba agitada y absolutamente feliz. Se sentía como un triunfo personal estar ahí.<p>

La casa estaba adecuadamente desierta gracias a que los dos chicos habían salido, y el futón era increíblemente cómodo. Era su futón de siempre, pero estarlo compartiendo era algo nuevo. No podía recordar ni siquiera cuando había sido la última vez que ella...

-Ton-chan...

Junto a ella, bastante más joven, el chico no lo podía creer. Hacían sólo unas horas eso hubiera sido descabellado, ridículo y digno de burlas, y ahora era una realidad. Lo que realmente le parecía increíble es haberlo pasado tan bien. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero Goei era realmente atractiva, realmente bella.

-...no puedo creer que esté realmente aquí.- dijo, también respirando agitado.

Goei sonrió. -hm... yo tampoco.

¿Cómo había logrado convencerlo? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Tal vez mucho alcohol, tal vez simplemente las ganas de probar algo nuevo, algo diferente. Realmente ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, eso era seguro.

-...realmente eres buena en esto.

-¡Tú estuviste fantástico! Aaah... la juventud es realmente algo maravilloso...

-La experiencia no está nada mal tampoco.- se volteó hacia ella.

-Pequeño Toushi de las calles...- se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente. -Por favor dime que volverás.

-...volveré.- Kakouton tenía miedo de haberse metido en un embrollo colosal, pero realmente no quería dejarlo. Ahora que había descubierto nuevas posibilidades, nuevos intereses, en Goei, no tenía ganas de dejarlo. Además, era agradable tener alguien tan interesada en él.

-Hakufu no debe enterarse de esto...

-Al menos no aún, eso es seguro.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>-¡Ryuubi! ¡Te quiero! ¡Y no como amiga ni nada de eso!<p>

-¿Kan-san...?

Kan-u prefirió no abrir los ojos porque conocía la escena. Sabía que Ryuubi estaba leyendo. Sabía que las demás estaban ahí presentes. Y sabía incluso que una o dos de sus fanáticas estaban por el área. Pero no podía aguantar más sus sentimientos. No ahora que tenía el tiempo para decirlo.

-Gentoku... yo... siento decirlo sólo así pero no lo soporto más.

Era muy curioso ver a una chica, alta, robusta y fuerte como ella tan apenada. Era también curioso que con su voz, normalmente tan ruda y fría, ahora sonaran ese tipo de declaraciones.

-Pero... yo...

-¡Quiero que seamos una pareja! Quiero leer libros contigo. Quiero ayudarte a entrenar. Quiero... quiero besarte.

Kan-u se sonrojó. Gentoku se sonrojó. Todos los demás que presenciaban la escena se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Un silencio incómodo se vivió por unos segundos, hasta que sorpresivamente, Ekitoku exclamó, con la boca medio llena de chips:

-¡Bravo! ¡Pido un aplauso para Kan-san, que luego de meses y ,meses de que todos, absolutamente todos lo supiéramos, se atrevió a confesarte a nuestra líder!

A sorpresa de Kan-u, las demás comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar frases de alentamiento. La única que seguía en silencio era Gentoku. Para Kan-u, era la única cuya opinión contaba en el asunto.

-Kan-san... yo... estoy un poco sorprendida pero... realmente muy feliz.-bajó la mirada.

-Ryuubi...- Kan-u se acercó a ella, ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

-Kan-u... yo... no sabía cómo decirlo pero... creo que siento lo mismo!

-¿Es... es enserio?

-¡Sí! Kan-san es tan... tan fuerte, y tan bonita, y tan agradable... ¿Cómo podría negarme? Eres la única persona a la que le he regalado alguno de mis libros... sobretodo uno que significara tanto para mí.

Kan-u redujo la distancia entre ambas y la abrazó cariñosamente ante las aclamaciones de las demás. Todo Seito parecía regocijarse.

Y los aplausos comenzaron a oírse mucho más fuerte, junto con gritos y chiflidos, mientras Kan-u cumplía su sueño desde hacía tanto tiempo y besaba a la otra chica en los labios.

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**¡Quiero ser de Seito! (yo estaría entre la multitud que aplaudía).**

**En Realidad este fanfic estaba guardado en mis archivos, yo vivía preguntándome si publicarlo o no. Espero que les guste, pueden dejarme Review con confianza.**

**Lallen.**


End file.
